The Great and Miserable Trixie
by TheGoldenYoshichu
Summary: Trixie questions herself and her powers because of how she was possessed by the Mane-iac. With her magic prowess fading away, it's up to Twilight Sparkle to talk some sense into the magic performing pony and show her that she can still be great and powerful. Is Twilight Sparkle helping Trixie out of compassion or is there something more? Sequel to Gilda's Nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: Tears of a Showmare

**Chapter 1: Tears of a Showmare**

Twilight Sparkle walked into her bedroom inside of her castle. The purple alicorn was very eager to get some well deserved and much needed sleep. She along with her friends had just defeated the comic book villainess known as the Mane-iac. Twilight Sparkle took off her superhero costume and put it inside of her closet. The purple alicorn then walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then went back into her bedroom and looked in the direction of Spike's basket. The young dragon was curled up and sleeping peacefully. He hadn't bothered to take off his costume and he had his red cape draped over himself like a blanket. Smiling a little to herself, Twilight Sparkle grabbed Spike's blanket and placed it on top of him.

"Good night Spike." she whispered quietly.

The purple alicorn got into her bed, pulled her blanket over herself, and closed her eyes. Twilight Sparkle was very exhausted from the battle that she had been in. She and her friends had to fight a monstrous version of Spike that had been corrupted by the Mane-iac. Twilight Sparkle also had to duel with a possessed version of her good friend Trixie Lulamoon. The showmare had been captured and brainwashed by the Mane-iac. Twilight Sparkle just couldn't defeat Trixie since the unicorn was talented and she was backed by a lot of powerful hatred. Eventually Twilight Sparkle gave up and offered Trixie a choice. She could either destroy Twilight Sparkle or spare her. The purple alicorn had promised Trixie that she would help her rebuild her career. She said that if Trixie killed her then a part of herself would die as well. Little did Twilight Sparkle know, she wasn't the only one who was thinking about that moment.

Trixie Lulamoon was sitting in her bed alone. She couldn't believe that she had been possessed by the Mane-iac. She had almost killed Twilight Sparkle. Whether or not the purple alicorn had destroyed her career, that would have been a very foolish thing for Trixie to do. The former showmare would have been in very serious trouble if she killed Twilight Sparkle since the purple pony was a princess. Trixie remembered how Twilight Sparkle had promised to help her rebuild her career shortly after their duel.

Trixie had a flashback to several months ago when she had been defeated by Twilight Sparkle. The fireworks show had ended and Trixie was sitting by herself. She was sobbing quietly. She had hoped that nopony would ever find her. Trixie had a lot of pride and being seen in this state would have been very damaging to her reputation.

"Who is Trixie kidding?" the former showmare had said to herself. "Trixie's reputation is already destroyed. It couldn't get any worse than it is."

The blue unicorn sobbed again. Her life had been ruined. She used to be a very successful showmare. But when two colts brought an Ursa Minor into Ponyville, that's when everything went wrong. Trixie had been boasting about how she had defeated a beast known as an Ursa Major. The two colts had taken her words to heart and dragged what they thought was the Ursa Major into their town. Trixie tried to defeat it but she failed. The beast went on a rampage until it was stopped by Twilight Sparkle. This lead to Trixie's career being destroyed since everypony now thought that she was a fraud.

The disgraced showmare then decided to take some revenge. She bought an object known as the Alicorn Amulet. She then returned to Ponyville and challenged Twilight Sparkle to a magic duel. Trixie won and Twilight Sparkle was forced to leave Ponyville and go into exile. Trixie then took over the village and became a dictator. This had not been part of her plan. Trixie had just wanted to get her career back. She only exiled Twilight Sparkle so that she wouldn't have the chance to make her look bad again. Twilight Sparkle returned and managed to defeat Trixie. The former showmare had been humiliated once again.

"Trixie?" a voice asked.

The blue unicorn stiffened. She knew that voice. That was the voice of Twilight Sparkle.

"Are you okay?" the purple unicorn asked gently.

Trixie stayed silent. Twilight Sparkle had humiliated her twice already. Now the purple unicorn was seeing Trixie at her weakest moment in life.

"Trixie's life is ruined." the blue unicorn muttered. "Trixie shall never have her life back."

"Trixie it's okay." Twilight Sparkle began but Trixie cut her off.

"No it's not!" she shouted angrily as she turned to face Twilight Sparkle. "Don't you get it? I've been humiliated twice already. Everypony thinks I'm a joke and a fake. Everypony thinks that I'm weak and pathetic."

Trixie turned away from Twilight Sparkle.

"Not everypony." the purple unicorn said. "Trixie _I _don't think you're weak."

"I don't believe you." Trixie said.

Twilight Sparkle realized that Trixie Lulamoon was speaking differently than normal. Usually she referred to herself in third pony. Now however she had forgotten her usual speaking habits. This made the situation just that much more serious to Twilight Sparkle.

"Trixie I know you're upset but don't give up." Twilight Sparkle urged her. "You can still get your career back."

"How?" Trixie demanded. "Everypony in Equestria says I'm a fraud. Nopony will ever go to my shows and if they do it will just be to make fun of me."

Trixie pulled off her hat and cape and tossed them to Twilight Sparkle.

"Take them." she said. "I don't deserve them. I'm not the _Great and Powerful_ _Trixie_. I'm just some pathetic pony who can't even defend her own career."

"Trixie you're not pathetic." Twilight Sparkle said. "I know you're having a really rough time right now but it will get better."

"And how would you know that?" Trixie asked.

"Because I'm going to help you get your career back." Twilight Sparkle said.

A moment of silence passed between the two unicorns before Trixie spoke up.

"What?" Trixie asked in a stunned tone.

"Trixie I promise you that I will do everything I can to help you." Twilight Sparkle said seriously.

"But why would you help me?" Trixie asked.

"Because it's my fault that you ended up like this." Twilight Sparkle said. "I didn't mean to upstage you with the Ursa Minor. I was just trying to protect my friends. But it's because of me that you lost your career. I want to make it up to you. It may take weeks, months, or even years, but I promise that I will be there for you every step of the way until you get your life back on track."

"I appreciate the offer Twilight Sparkle." Trixie said. "But how can I be the Great and Powerful Trixie if I can't even get my own life back by myself?"

"Maybe you don't have to be the Great and Powerful Trixie." Twilight Sparkle told her. "Maybe you should just humble yourself a bit. Maybe that might help you get your career back."

"Do you really think it will work?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know." Twilight Sparkle replied honestly. "But it's worth a shot and if it doesn't work I'll still be here to help you."

"Trixie shall try." the blue unicorn said, referring to herself in third pony as was her custom. She picked herself up off of the ground and spoke. "Thank you Twilight Sparkle and good bye." Trixie said and then she ran off as Twilight Sparkle watched her. The purple unicorn then gazed down at the purple starry cape and hat that had been left behind by the former showmare. Twilight Sparkle picked them up, dusted them off, and put them on. They didn't suit her well but she was going to take good care of them until Trixie hopefully returned.

Trixie's flashback ended and she was alone in her bedroom inside of Twilight Sparkle's castle.

Or so she thought.

"Trixie?" a voice asked uncertainly.

Trixie knew who was talking to her. With a strange sense of Deja vu, she turned to face Twilight Sparkle.


	2. Chapter 2: Story of a Showmare

**Chapter 2: Story of a Showmare**

Twilight Sparkle stared at Trixie Lulamoon who stared right back at her. The purple alicorn was shocked to see the tears that had formed in Trixie's eyes. Twilight Sparkle knew that Trixie wasn't exactly happy these days. Ever since she had returned, Trixie didn't look so good. Her career had gotten even worse since she left Ponyville. Out of pity and compassion, Twilight Sparkle allowed Trixie to stay in her castle until she got her life back on track. It became clear very fast that Trixie's mood wasn't the only thing that was suffering. The former showmare seemed to have lost a lot of her magical talents. It got to the point where Trixie couldn't use magic to perform even the simplest of tasks. Twilight Sparkle knew that Trixie had something that she needed to talk about but she decided that it would be best to let Trixie speak whenever she was ready. In the meantime, Twilight Sparkle did everything that she could to help Trixie just like she had promised she would do.

Now however Trixie looked even worse than she usually did. Twilight Sparkle had a feeling that her mood might have something to do with the Mane-iac's possession of her a few hours ago. The purple alicorn tried to think about the best way to approach Trixie. The former showmare was in a very delicate and emotional state. Saying the wrong thing could have a very negative effect on the blue unicorn. Twilight Sparkle decided to try to comfort Trixie first and then maybe she could find out what had happened to her.

"Trixie what's wrong?" the purple alicorn asked in a comforting tone.

"It's nothing." Trixie replied dishonestly. "Trixie is fine."

Twilight Sparkle knew that Trixie was lying to her. What was more difficult to decide was whether or not she should try to talk to Trixie. Twilight Sparkle wasn't the best at handling this sort of situation. She may have been the 'Princess of Friendship' but she still had much to learn. Twilight Sparkle had a strange feeling inside of her heart. It wasn't sorrow, pity, compassion, or anything like that. It was like she wanted to hold Trixie in her forelegs but in a way that was more than just comforting. Twilight Sparkle was definitely confused by her newfound feelings but she put them aside. Trixie needed her right now and the purple alicorn had promised to help her.

"Trixie why are you crying?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

The blue unicorn was about to lie again but she knew that Twilight Sparkle wouldn't believe her. Breathing a heavy sigh, Trixie spoke.

"Trixie just wants to be alone." she said.

_Well _that's _not a lie. _Twilight Sparkle thought to herself. _But she really needs me. Why do I want to help her so badly? I know I promised to help but why do I want to do more than just comfort her?_

"Trixie please let me help you." Twilight Sparkle said. "I promised that I would help you remember?"

Trixie looked Twilight Sparkle in the eyes. She knew that the alicorn was being honest in her desire to help her. Trixie however knew that Twilight Sparkle would need to hear a story if she had any chance of helping her.

"Do you know why I said you couldn't help me?" Trixie asked. She didn't even bother trying to talk in third pony.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. Trixie had been very reluctant to accept her help. When she had been possessed by the Mane-iac, Trixie had said that Twilight Sparkle couldn't help her.

"It's because my story is much more complicated than what you think it is." Trixie said. "Do you want me to tell you about it?"

"Yes." Twilight Sparkle said firmly. "I want to help you Trixie. If I need to hear this story to help you then I'll listen."

"Very well." Trixie said. "Everything started on the day that I was born."

Trixie had a flashback. Well not exactly a flashback. Trixie couldn't remember this day. Everything that she knew about it was based off of what she had been told.

It was a very cold winter's night. A pony at an orphanage was just about to turn off the lights. She heard a knock on the front door of the building. She quickly went to the door and opened it. A blue mare with a wavy silvery gray mane stepped inside of the building. She was trembling from the cold and she looked extremely weakened. In her forelegs she held a purple bundle. All the orphanage worker could see was that whatever the weakened mare was holding was purple and decorated with stars. The worker pony quickly pulled the mare inside and shut the door. She sat the mare down and told her to wait while she got help. The mare however shook her head.

"Do not bother with me." she said. "My time is short. It is my daughter that you should be concerned about."

"Your daughter?" the worker pony asked.

The mare handed over the bundle and the worker pony looked inside. She unwrapped the purple material which had been revealed to be a cape of some sort. Inside of the purple cape was a matching purple hat that held a very small blue unicorn. She looked just like the mare that was her mother. The unicorn was sleeping soundly inside of the hat. The cape had been wrapped around her to be used like a blanket. The worker pony stared in awe at the sight. She adored the small unicorn.

"Does she have a name?" she asked the mare.

"Trixie." the mare replied. "Trixie Lulamoon." She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a piece of paper. It was the birth certificate that had Trixie's name, birthdate, birthplace, and parents' names written on it.

"Where is her father?" the worker pony asked.

The mare looked downwards and a tear fell from her eyes and onto the floor.

"Oh." the worker pony said as she understood.

"Yes and I don't have much time before I join him." the mare said. "There is something that Trixie must know."

"What is it?" the worker pony asked.

"This cloak belonged to her father." the mare said. "This hat belonged to me. When Trixie is old enough to wear them that is when you tell her about her family. Tell her that her father had died trying to keep her and her mother safe. Will you do this for me?"

"I will." the worker pony promised.

"Thank you." the mare whispered. Then she moved towards Trixie. She gently kissed Trixie on the cheek and spoke to her in the softest voice possible.

"Good bye Trixie." she said. "Your parents love you and they want you to be happy. Live your dreams Trixie."

She held Trixie in her forelegs and then she wrapped the baby unicorn up in the cape and handed her back to the worker pony. Then the mare collapsed. The worker pony set Trixie aside and checked the fallen mare's pulse. There was none. The worker pony closed her eyes and bowed her head for a moment. Then she contacted her supervisors and the mare's body was wrapped up in some blankets and then some friends of hers picked her up went on their way to give her a small funeral.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in shock. She had had no idea that Trixie was an orphan. She suddenly felt a huge rush of sympathy towards the former showmare.

"You're an orphan?" she asked in a quiet and stunned tone.

"Yes." Trixie replied.

Trixie continued her story. She had lived at the orphanage for years. She had never known about her parents and she assumed that she had simply been born inside of the orphanage. Trixie also clung to her cape and her hat. She wore them constantly despite them being much too big for her. Trixie would also get very angry whenever somepony tried to take them from her. She was very reluctant to allow the orphanage staff to wash them for her. At night Trixie would curl up underneath her cape with her hat on her head. She slept that way every night for years.

Twilight Sparkle understood why Trixie always took very special care of her cape and her hat. The purple alicorn had a mental image of a younger version of Trixie Lulamoon. Twilight Sparkle found the idea of Trixie being wrapped up in her cape and sleeping inside of her hat to be surprisingly adorable.

_Wait did I just think that Trixie is _adorable_? _Twilight Sparkle thought to herself._ Did I really just think that?_

Trixie kept on telling her story. She had started using her magic while she was at the orphanage. The young unicorn was determined to find her special talent. Every unicorn had one. She had read about how illusion spells were a very difficult art that only few ponies ever mastered. It was said that somepony needed to have a 'gift' in order to be able to use these types of spells. Trixie Lulamoon decided to try out this type of magic. To her surprise she was able to pull off many illusion spells with ease. The fillies in her orphanage were extremely impressed with her skills and so were the workers. Even the adult unicorns who worked at the orphanage couldn't produce those types of spells. Trixie started to perform for the fillies at the orphanage. That was when she had earned her cutie mark. It was from that day that Trixie knew just what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to be a showmare. She wanted to make a living performing magic tricks for ponies across Equestria. This was when Trixie had come up with her stage name of 'The Great and Powerful Trixie'. She felt that it fit her well and that was what she would call herself. She also started to speak in third pony both when she was performing and during normal times. She would always refer to herself as either Trixie or The Great and Powerful Trixie.

Twilight now understood the origin of Trixie's stage name as well as why she spoke in third pony most of the time. The purple alicorn was feeling very sympathetic towards Trixie but she stayed still and silent so that Trixie could continue her story. Twilight Sparkle's desire to help Trixie was dramatically increased as she listened to the tale of the former showmare. The purple alicorn swore to herself that she would push herself even harder to help Trixie.

Trixie then told Twilight Sparkle about when she heard the news about her parents. It was a normal day when Trixie put on her hat and cape. To her surprise they were no longer big. They finally fit her perfectly. One of the workers saw this and then she spoke to Trixie. She revealed that her parents had died and told her what her mother's last words to her had been. Trixie was stricken with grief at this revelation. All this time she thought she had been born inside of the orphanage but in reality she had had parents. Her mother's final words were meant to encourage Trixie to follow her dreams and live a happy life. This news settled it for Trixie. She left the orphanage mere hours later and started her new life as a traveling showmare.

Trixie had been quite successful with her work. She had been able to afford a caravan to travel inside of. It wasn't the fanciest looking vehicle but it protected her from the wind, water, ice, and cold so it was helpful. Trixie had also been able to decorate the interior and exterior to her liking. Trixie went from performing on street corners to putting on her shows at schools, parties, and even inside of grand theaters. One time she had even performed for Princess Celestia at her castle. The Sun Goddess had complimented Trixie on her impressive skills. Trixie had also used her talents to save ponies from disasters. She used these events as the basis for the boastful stories she told. Then Trixie went to Ponyville to perform like she always did. She didn't expect everything to go the way it did.

Trixie was silent for a bit but Twilight Sparkle knew why. The memories of what had happened that day must have been extremely painful for Trixie. The purple alicorn knew that Trixie had lost her career but she didn't know just how much being a showmare had meant to her. Twilight Sparkle's guilt doubled as she realized that she had not only cost Trixie her career, she had cost her her life's dream. The purple alicorn fought back her tears of guilt and sorrow.

Trixie then told Twilight Sparkle about how she had worked on a rock farm ever since that day. Nopony cared about her anymore. She didn't even bother wearing her outfit. She kept it with her but that was it. Her caravan had been destroyed so Trixie stayed in whatever inns she could afford to rent out. Her life steadily got worse as time went on. She was filled with anger and hatred towards Twilight Sparkle because of what had happened. One day she ditched her job at the rock farm and headed off to a dark alleyway. She used every last bit that she had left to purchase the object known as the Alicorn Amulet. Trixie knew of its powers. She knew that it fed off of emotions like anger and hatred. This was just what she'd need to defeat Twilight Sparkle and regain her old fame.

Trixie then explained that she had no intentions of becoming a dictator at Ponyville. The only things she wanted to do were defeat Twilight Sparkle and get her career back. Twilight Sparkle's time in exile would end once Trixie had the respect and awe of ponies once again. However what Trixie had failed to realize was that the Alicorn Amulet fed off of her anger and hatred. She thought that it meant that the object was strengthened by those emotions. She did not know that it also increased those emotions inside of the wearer. She recalled how she had Snips and Snails pull her throne which had no wheels on it. Her reasoning was that 'The Great and Powerful Trixie did not trust wheels.'

"I should have known that the Alicorn Amulet was corrupting me." Trixie said angrily. "'Trixie doesn't trust wheels.' My old caravan had wheels."

Trixie went on to explain that she had forgotten her original dreams completely and instead she focused on being a ruthless dictator. When Twilight Sparkle returned to Ponyville for a rematch Trixie was eager to agree. She didn't want to just humiliate the purple unicorn, she wanted to hurt her. When she was defeated, Trixie knew just how much of a failure she was at that point. She couldn't be a showmare and she couldn't even get her revenge.

"I meant it when I told you that I wasn't _The Great and Powerful Trixie_." Trixie said. "I meant it when I said that I was pathetic. I let the Alicorn Amulet corrupt me."

Trixie went on to describe that her career had gotten worse ever since her departure from Ponyville. She had taken Twilight Sparkle's advice and tried to be more humble. This led to everypony thinking that not only was she a fraud, but now she was also a weak pushover. Trixie failed to get her career back together and after many miserable months she found herself seeking refuge at the one place where she might still be accepted: Twilight Sparkle's home. But when she arrived she saw that it had been destroyed. Trixie was scared for the safety of Twilight Sparkle. The purple alicorn was the only pony that would even consider helping her and now she might be dead. When Trixie came to this conclusion she sat at the edge of a lake and cried. Her life was over and now she had lost the one pony that could have been able to help her.

"That is why I was so umm enthusiastic to see you." Trixie said sheepishly with a small blush on her face. Enthusiastic was definitely an understatement. When Trixie saw Twilight Sparkle, she practically tackled her to the ground with a hug. The purple alicorn now understood Trixie's reaction. The hug she had gotten was awkward to say the least. Now she knew why Trixie had been so happy to see her. Trixie had also been happy when Twilight Sparkle had given her her cape and hat that she had left behind.

"I thought that my clothing had been destroyed." the former showmare said. "My cape and my hat are easily my most treasured possessions. Aside from my life they are the things that I hold dearest to me."

Trixie went on to explain that the Mane-iac had used her old anger towards Twilight Sparkle to possess her. The comic book villainess had convinced Trixie that Twilight Sparkle was deliberately trying to ruin her life. This was why Trixie had attacked the purple alicorn. After being saved, Trixie felt like she was a completely worthless pony. She had lost her career, she failed to get revenge, and she had been corrupted to the point of attacking the only pony who wanted to help her get her life and career back on track. Twilight Sparkle's eyes were wide as Trixie's story finally came to a close. The former showmare hung her head in shame.

"Now you know my story." Trixie said. "Now you know why you can't help me. No help is possible."

Trixie looked like she was on the verge of tears. Twilight Sparkle quickly flew towards her and held her in a comforting embrace. Her wings wrapped protectively around the unicorn as she spoke.

"You poor little thing." she said. "I'm so sorry Trixie. I never knew how bad your life was. I made my promise to you and now I'm more determined than ever to help you."

"You'll still help me?" Trixie asked in a shocked tone.

"I will." Twilight Sparkle replied firmly. "I finally know what being a showmare means to you and I want you to have your chance at living your dream."

"Thank you Twilight." Trixie said as she returned the alicorn's embrace.

Twilight Sparkle left the room for a moment and then she came back with Trixie's purple cape and hat. She helped the unicorn put the stage outfit on and then she hugged Trixie once more.

"I know you think you're weak." Twilight Sparkle said. "But you're still The Great and Powerful Trixie. I'm going to help you get your career back. I made my promise because I was guilty. Now I promise to help you because you deserve to have your dream. You deserve to be happy Trixie."

"Trixie shall never forget this." the former showmare said with tears in her eyes.

Twilight Sparkle noticed the change in Trixie's speech and smiled.

"You're speaking in third pony again." she said.

"If it annoys you I can stop." Trixie replied hurriedly.

"It's not annoying." Twilight Sparkle assured her. Before she could stop herself, Twilight Sparkle kept talking. "Actually I think the way you talk in third pony is kinda cute."

Both ponies blushed furiously when they realized what Twilight Sparkle had just said.

"Did you just say that Trixie is cute?" the former showmare asked in an amazed tone.

"I- yes. Yes I did." Twilight Sparkle replied. She was going to say that she didn't mean it but it wouldn't do any good. She had already said it and Trixie blushed even more when Twilight Sparkle didn't try to take her comment back.

"Nopony has ever called Trixie cute before." Trixie said.

"Well it's true." Twilight Sparkle told her without thinking.

"Thank you Twilight." Trixie replied with a smile. "Trixie needed that today."

The two ponies then went to their own beds and fell asleep. Trixie wrapped herself up in her cape which she hadn't done since she was a filly. The purple cape was a source of comfort to the former showmare. While it looked thin, it was made of a soft and warm material that Trixie loved. The blue unicorn also felt a sense of protection from her outfit. She assumed that she felt that way since the clothing had belonged to her parents. As she laid in her bed with her hat on her head, Trixie Lulamoon still couldn't believe that Twilight Sparkle had actually called her cute. The purple alicorn herself couldn't believe that she had said that about Trixie either.

_Did I really call her cute?_ she wondered. _I didn't mean it. It just slipped out. I don't find Trixie cute._

Twilight Sparkle fell asleep and her dreams were of Trixie. She may have told herself that she didn't think Trixie was cute but her dreams begged to differ.

**Author's Note: **Poor Trixie. Who knew she was an orphan? What will Twilight Sparkle do to help her? Either way it looks like she might see Trixie as a bit more than a friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Redemption of a Showmare

**Chapter 3: Redemption of a Showmare**

Twilight Sparkle woke up the next morning and she was determined to help Trixie get her career back. Her desire to help Trixie used to be because of her guilt but now she genuinely wanted to help her. Twilight Sparkle thought of Trixie as a really good friend. She wanted to see Trixie be happy and successful in her life. Hopefully she would be able to help Trixie get her life back. Twilight Sparkle had enjoyed Trixie's performance in Ponyville. Aside from when she had humiliated her friends, Trixie had impressed Twilight Sparkle with her skills. The purple alicorn wanted to see Trixie have those skills once again.

Trixie woke up and she seemed to be a bit more cheerful than she had been the previous night. Telling her story had done a lot of good to the former showmare. This was something that Twilight Sparkle needed to see inside of Trixie. If she was happy she'd be able to have more confidence in her skills. Hopefully Twilight Sparkle would be able to help Trixie go back to being 'The Great and Powerful Trixie'.

"So Trixie how are you feeling?" Twilight Sparkle asked the blue unicorn as they ate their breakfast.

"Trixie is feeling much better." Trixie replied in third pony as she usually did.

"Do you want to try and get your career back today?" Twilight Sparkle offered.

Trixie was silent and thoughtful for a moment before she responded.

"Trixie supposes that now is as good a time as any." she said. "Trixie just hopes that she does not have to humiliate your friends like she did before."

"Don't worry Trixie." Twilight Sparkle reassured her. "I'll make sure they don't interrupt you this time. Do you want to talk to them and try to make things right with them?"

"Trixie supposes that she owes them an apology." the former showmare replied. "But Trixie shall not restrain herself from humiliating them if they try to upstage her."

"Don't worry Trixie." Twilight Sparkle said in a soothing tone. "I understand completely."

"Trixie just hopes that your friends will be as understanding." the blue unicorn said.

"They will Trixie." the purple alicorn said. "They're really nice. I'm sure that they'll forgive you."

Trixie smiled at this and the duo finished their breakfast. Trixie practiced all of the spells that she felt she would need for her performance. She knew exactly where she could perform so all she needed was a plan. The blue unicorn hoped that everything would work out for the best. Twilight Sparkle offered to help but Trixie insisted that she needed to practice alone. The purple alicorn left Trixie to her work and decided to set the stage for her performance. Along the way she noticed her friends. Not a single one of them talked about Trixie which Twilight Sparkle was grateful for. She didn't need any confrontation with her closest friends.

Twilight Sparkle found the perfect spot and she rented a stage. She got a stage with large red curtains. She had just finished setting it up when her friends came by.

"What are ya up ta today Twi?" Applejack asked.

"Is it a comedy act?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Twilight are you doing stand up?"

"Pinkie you know Twilight's not a comedian." Rainbow Dash said. "I bet she's gonna show off her flying skills. You've been holding out on me Twi." The rainbow maned pegasus gave Twilight Sparkle a friendly shove.

"Please Twilight is obviously starting her career as a fashion model." Rarity insisted. "She has finally realized the very important role that fashion plays in Equestria."

"Twilight what _are _you doing?" Fluttershy asked. She was the only one who didn't jump to a conclusion. The group of five ponies stared at the purple alicorn eagerly as she bit her lip.

_Should I tell them? _Twilight Sparkle wondered. _They _are _my friends but they're definitely not Trixie's friends. Would it be a good idea to lie to them? No. They'll understand. I hope._

"Actually I'm not the one performing." Twilight Sparkle said. Her friends looked at her questioningly. "This stage is for a friend of mine. You guys remember Trixie right?"

"Oh no not her!" Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Ah can't believe that pony's living here." Applejack said.

"Twilight dear why would you associate with such a braggart?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah she's a Meany McMeanPants that made your friends look bad." Pinkie Pie said.

"I'm sure Twilight has her reasons." Fluttershy whispered much to the relief of the alicorn.

"Trixie's not that bad guys." Twilight Sparkle assured them. "She actually really wants to talk to you about why she humiliated you before."

"Then she can come and talk to us right now." Rainbow Dash said fiercely.

"You can talk to her when her show's over." Twilight Sparkle said firmly.

The five ponies walked away and Twilight Sparkle wasn't feeling comfortable about the whole situation. If her friends tried to upstage Trixie again then they would be humiliated. If that were to happen then Twilight Sparkle knew that the results would not be in the former showmare's favor. The stage had been built and the only thing that Twilight Sparkle could do now was wait and hope that everything would be all right. The purple alicorn returned to her castle and then Trixie told her that she was ready to perform. The duo walked to the stage and Trixie waited while Twilight Sparkle got the entire town of Ponyville to come to see the show. She spotted her friends and made sure that they knew not to interrupt Trixie's performance.

"If you interrupt her then she'll humiliate you all over again." Twilight Sparkle told them. "And I'm _not _going to help you upstage her if she does."

The five ponies nodded and sat down. They waited for the show to start. Twilight Sparkle went backstage and she told Trixie that the audience was ready for her to perform.

"Good luck Trixie." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Thank you." Trixie replied.

The purple alicorn left the backstage area and sat down with the audience. Trixie took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was about to happen.

"Trixie is going to need all the luck she can get." the blue unicorn whispered to herself. Adjusting her hat and her cape just right, Trixie walked through the curtains and onto the stage.

The crowd had begun to cheer when they saw the curtains rise but they stopped when they saw who was standing on the stage. Clearly they did not like seeing Trixie since the last time she had been in Ponyville. Ignoring the large crowd of angry eyes, Trixie began to perform.

Despite being in a town where only one pony had any feelings aside from hatred towards her, Trixie felt extremely happy during her performance. This was what she was meant to do in her life. Performing her magic in front of crowds of ponies was her dream. This was much better than when she had briefly been 'The Great and Apologetic Trixie'. The audience couldn't help but gasp and cheer as Trixie used her magic to amaze them. She had shown off flashy spells as well as some very entertaining tricks. Twilight Sparkle noticed that even her friends were having a hard time hiding the fact that they enjoyed seeing Trixie's performance. One by one they all let their guard down and enjoyed the show. Twilight Sparkle smiled a little bit to herself. Perhaps helping Trixie get her career back wouldn't be as difficult as she had thought. The audience was definitely enjoying the performance that they were witnessing. Trixie then prepared herself for her final trick. This was something that had required a lot of practice. Hopefully she could pull it off.

"And for her final trick." Trixie said. "The Great and Powerful Trixie shall do something much more basic. She shall pull a rabbit out of a hat." With that, Trixie pulled off her hat and reached inside. When she withdrew her hoof, there was no rabbit. She even held out her hat so the audience could see that it was empty.

"This is odd." Trixie said in a puzzled tone. "The Great and Powerful Trixie was certain that she would be able to easily perform this trick. Where could that rabbit be?"

She glanced towards the crowd and then pointed at Applejack.

"You there." she said. "Would you mind taking off your hat for a moment?"

Applejack glanced uncertainly around her. While most of her friends seemed to be skeptical, Twilight Sparkle gave the cowgirl a reassuring nod. Trixie seemed to pick up on Applejack's nervousness.

"There is nothing for you to worry about." Trixie said reassuringly. "The Great and Powerful Trixie assures you that you shall be perfectly unharmed."

Applejack looked convinced and then she pulled off her hat. Much to the surprise of herself and everypony around her, there was a small white rabbit sitting on top of her head.

"So that's where that rabbit had gone too." Trixie said as the rabbit hopped off of Applejack's head and made its way towards the stage. The rabbit hopped inside of Trixie's hat which the showmare placed back on her head. Trixie then spoke to the audience.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie thanks you all for coming to see her performance." Trixie said as she bowed while the audience cheered. The curtains closed and the show was over. While all of the other ponies headed for their homes, Twilight Sparkle and her five friends went to the stage. They walked through the curtains and they found Trixie. The blue unicorn smiled a bit as the six ponies sat down with her at a table.

"Did you enjoy Trixie's performance?" the blue unicorn asked.

Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded. She was definitely impressed and entertained by Trixie's show. The other five ponies were a different matter. It seemed like they were trying to prevent themselves from enjoying Trixie's show. Most likely this was because of Trixie's boastful nature as well as how she had humiliated them before. After a little bit of time, Fluttershy spoke up.

"I really liked your show Trixie." she said quietly.

This statement inspired the others to speak as well.

"It was really really really good." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Ah never saw anything like it in my life." Applejack said.

"I have to admit that it was quite entertaining." Rarity agreed.

All of them looked at Rainbow Dash. Out of any of the five ponies, Rainbow Dash held the biggest grudge towards Trixie. The rainbow maned pegasus took the same sort of pride in her stunts that Trixie did in her magic acts so Trixie ruining her stunt was a great offense to the light blue pony. Rainbow Dash however couldn't keep herself from being honest despite her anger towards the showmare.

"That was awesome!" she yelled.

Trixie blushed a bit at hearing all of these compliments. She did not expect the group of five to enjoy her show since she had caused them so much trouble in the past.

"Trixie is glad you enjoyed it." she said. "But Trixie needs to tell you something important."

After receiving assurance from the five ponies that they would keep what they heard a secret, Trixie told them the same story that she had told Twilight Sparkle. Each of the five ponies had varying degrees of sympathy on their faces as they listened to Trixie's tale. None of them had expected her story to be so touching.

"Trixie is sorry for how she humiliated you." Trixie said. "But she had no choice. You upstaged her and Trixie cannot allow that. If Trixie did not do what she did then ponies would have seen her as weak. There is no room for humility or modesty in the life of a showmare. Trixie must have her pride and she must defend it from anypony that could try to take it away from her. Trixie is sorry but any showpony would have done the same or worse if they were in Trixie's position. Trixie had the decency to make sure that her tactics were harmless." Trixie turned to Rarity and continued. "The spell that Trixie used to dye your mane green was only temporary. Trixie would never dare to leave any lasting humiliation on anypony. Trixie hopes that you can forgive her."

There was a moment of silence before all five ponies spoke.

"Of course we can forgive you." Fluttershy said.

"You're not a Meany McMeanPants." Pinkie Pie said.

"Ah never would have upstaged ya if Ah knew this." Applejack said.

"It's quite all right Trixie." Rarity said. "Your spell did wear off rather quickly."

"I know how it feels to have your pride taken from ya." Rainbow Dash said as she remembered the Mare Do Well incident that had occurred a few weeks ago.

"Trixie is glad that you could forgive her." Trixie said.

Before Trixie knew what had happened all five of the ponies had surrounded her in a group hug and they all offered to be her friends. This stunned the blue unicorn.

"Trixie never had friends before." she admitted. "Trixie was always traveling so she could never keep in touch with anypony that talked to her."

This statement caused the other ponies to gasp in shock. Trixie had never had a friend before. They instantly said that they would all be her friends. Trixie was definitely pleased by this. They started getting along extremely well. The five ponies asked Trixie how she pulled off all of the tricks she used in her performance.

"A showmare never reveals her secrets." Trixie said with a mischievous smile. "Besides this type of magic is not something that anypony can do. Even Princess Celestia was unable to perform these types of spells."

"You met Celestia?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Trixie has performed for her once." Trixie said.

This definitely impressed the others. If Princess Celestia herself had asked Trixie to perform for her then the blue unicorn was definitely talented. Rarity looked at Trixie's hat and cape and spoke.

"Trixie dear your hat and cape are lovely." the fashionista said. "Would you mind if I borrowed them to use as a basis for a new outfit?"

"Trixie cannot allow that." Trixie said seriously.

"Don't worry dear your clothes are safe with me." Rarity said. She then held the cape in her hooves which was a very big mistake.

"Keep your hooves off of Trixie's cape!" the blue unicorn shouted angrily as she pulled her cape away from Rarity.

This outburst stunned the group of ponies. They had been getting along very well with Trixie and now she was glaring daggers at Rarity. However her gaze softened and she spoke.

"Trixie apologizes for yelling at you like that." she said to Rarity. "But these clothes were gifts from Trixie's parents. They are all Trixie has left to remind her of her parents. Trixie must always take care of her outfit."

Rarity accepted this apology and Trixie relaxed a little more. Trixie kept getting along with the five ponies as the talk turned to the stories that Trixie had told the first time she had been in Ponyville.

"Can you keep a secret?" Trixie asked.

Everypony nodded in assurance.

"All of Trixie's stories are true." Trixie said. "However Trixie did exaggerate them quite a bit."

"Ah'm not sure Ah understand." Applejack said.

"Well saving Canterlot from a parasprite infestation sounds much more impressive than saving a small unknown town from the same problem does it not?"

The others nodded. Trixie explained how every story she told was truthful but she exaggerated the details to make them more interesting and to make her seem more powerful.

"But what about the Ursa Major?" Rarity asked.

"Trixie's greatest exaggeration by far." the showmare replied while shaking her head.

"You actually beat an Ursa Major?" Rainbow Dash asked in disbelief.

"Trixie did." the showmare said much to the amazement of the others. "Trixie got lucky. She happened to use just the right spells and Trixie was fortunate enough to hit the Ursa Major in its weak spot."

"But why couldn't you beat that Ursa Minor?" Fluttershy asked.

"Trixie assumed that her spells would work again." Trixie said. "She did not realize that an Ursa Minor's weaknesses differ greatly from those of an Ursa Major. When she failed to defeat the Ursa Minor, Trixie was forced to flee before she had a chance to think of another plan."

"Ah can't believe ya actually beat an Ursa Major." Applejack said with a look of respect on her face.

"Trixie cannot believe it either." Trixie replied. "But she did."

The rest of the ponies were still quite impressed. They all complimented Trixie on not only stopping the Ursa Major but being brave enough to face it in the first place. After a friendly conversation, the group of ponies all went back to their homes. Once they were inside of the castle, Trixie spoke to Twilight Sparkle.

"Trixie doesn't know how to thank you." she said. "You've saved Trixie's career."

"You got your career back all on your own." Twilight Sparkle told her. "All I did was give you a stage and an audience."

"You were there for Trixie when she had nopony." Trixie said. "How can Trixie ever repay you?"

"You don't owe me anything Trixie." Twilight Sparkle said seriously. "This is what friends do for each other."

"Trixie insists on making this up to you." the unicorn said. "What can Trixie do for you? Trixie will do anything!"

Twilight Sparkle thought for a moment. She could see that Trixie was not going to give this up. The purple alicorn got an idea. She wondered if Trixie would be able to help her with this.

"There is one thing." Twilight Sparkle began.

"Name it!" Trixie replied eagerly.

"I've always wanted to learn about the illusion spells that you use." the alicorn said. "Do you think you could teach me how to cast those types of spells?"

"Trixie can do that." Trixie said. "Trixie shall teach you in the only way she knows how. Twilight Sparkle do you want to be Trixie's apprentice?"

"You mean it?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Trixie is certain." the showmare replied. "This is the only way for Trixie to teach you her magic. Do you want to be the apprentice of The Great and Powerful Trixie?"

"Yes." Twilight Sparkle replied. "I want to be your apprentice."

**Author's Note:** And you guys thought this was gonna be another 'Trixie apologizes and becomes Twilight's student' story didn't you? The Great and Powerful Trixie seems to have her career back and now she has an apprentice? How will this work out?


	4. Chapter 4: Apprentice of a Showmare

**Chapter 4: Apprentice of a Showmare**

Trixie grinned at this statement. Twilight Sparkle was going to be her apprentice. The blue unicorn was definitely eager to pass on her skills to Twilight Sparkle.

"Well then shall we get started?" Trixie asked. "The night is still young."

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened a bit as she remembered something.

"Trixie didn't you say that only ponies with a gift can do this type of magic?" she asked.

"Trixie did say that yes." Trixie replied with a smile.

"What if I don't have that gift?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Trixie is certain that you have it Twilight." Trixie said. "After all if you did not have it you would not have been able to use the spell that Trixie taught you weeks ago."

Twilight Sparkle remembered how Trixie had taught her a spell when Ponyville had been under attack by Grayback and his team of crooks. She had seen the smile on Trixie's face when she had performed the spell flawlessly.

"You mean you were testing me?" she asked.

"Yes Trixie was testing you." Trixie said. "And Trixie is pleased to say that you passed that test. Are you ready to be The Great and Powerful Trixie's apprentice?"

"I'm ready." Twilight Sparkle said determinedly.

The two magic users got down to some practice. Twilight Sparkle had been broadening her studies to include all types of magic. Illusionary magic was one branch that she was particularly interested in. She had tried to learn it but books were surprisingly unhelpful as most said that anypony without a gift couldn't use this magic. Twilight Sparkle had been discouraged but when Trixie came back her hopes were rekindled. If anypony could teach her illusionary magic it was The Great and Powerful Trixie. This had given Twilight Sparkle yet another reason to help Trixie get her life back.

Trixie started Twilight Sparkle off with some basic magic. The purple alicorn had been able to produce every spell but none of them were to the level that Trixie required. The blue unicorn frowned disapprovingly at Twilight Sparkle's pitiful performance. Twilight Sparkle refused to give up but even she could see that this wasn't working out as well as it was supposed to. Finally Trixie called a halt to their training much to the alicorn's relief. Trixie looked thoughtful for a little while until she spoke up.

"Twilight are you trying to keep yourself humble?" she asked.

"What do you mean Trixie?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"These spells are meant to be used by showponies." Trixie explained. "Showponies must display a certain level of pride. Without it their spells would be quite weak."

"So you're saying I need more pride?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"That is what Trixie thinks the problem is." Trixie said.

Twilight Sparkle frowned a bit at this statement. This was something that Trixie was able to quickly pick up on.

"Trixie knows that you value modesty but unfortunately that will hold you back." Trixie said seriously. "Without a fair amount of pride there is little that you could do and little that Trixie could teach you."

"But I don't like showing pride." Twilight Sparkle said. "I always thought my friends would hate me if I showed off."

"Twilight, Trixie knows your friends would not do that." Trixie replied. "That Rainbow Dash pony seems to have quite the ego yet you are still her friend are you not?"

"Yes but that's part of who she is." Twilight Sparkle said. "If I start showing off they'll hate me."

"Twilight you know that is not true." Trixie said "There is a difference between pride and arrogance. While Trixie might seem arrogant it is what she must do as part of her performance. You do not need to have the same pride as Trixie does but you still should be proud of your skills. Even if you are not trying to be Trixie's apprentice it is still perfectly acceptable to be proud of your magic."

Twilight Sparkle pondered that idea for a few moments. Would her friends hate her if she started having pride in her magic? Rainbow Dash did have an ego yet she was still well liked. Rarity took quite a bit of pride in her fashion but she was still a likable pony. Even Applejack had her moments of pride and yet nopony ever looked down on her for it. Would it really be a bad idea to start being more proud of herself? Twilight Sparkle tried imagining herself in Trixie's position. She tried to imagine needing to show a certain amount of pride in order to use her magic. This had definitely explained Trixie's rather boastful nature. The purple alicorn tried to imagine how her friends were to react if she started acting the same way that Trixie did. Twilight Sparkle realized that her friends would definitely be understanding and supportive. After all she and the others joined Rainbow Dash's fan club for her. Twilight Sparkle finally realized that her friends would not hate her. She felt like they'd probably support her.

"All right Trixie." Twilight Sparkle said. "I will try to be more proud of myself. Do I have to start calling myself The Great and Powerful Twilight?"

Trixie gave a small chuckle as she shook her head.

"Let us focus on your training first and then you can create your stage name." she said. "Besides Trixie has already claimed Great and Powerful as her title."

The two ponies got back to work. Twilight Sparkle gave it her all but even then she still couldn't master the spells that Trixie was teaching her.

_Come on Twilight._ she thought to herself. _You can do this. Shelve your humility and be proud of yourself for once. Be like Rainbow Dash. Be like Rarity. Be like Trixie. _

With these thoughts in her mind, Twilight Sparkle started having a bit more confidence in herself. Her spells started to get stronger. As she saw her progress, Twilight Sparkle's confidence grew and slowly turned into pride. As this change commenced, her magic got stronger and stronger. The purple alicorn could finally see what Trixie meant. Pride was definitely a very important part of a showmare's performance. Trixie was quite pleased with Twilight Sparkle's rapid progress. By the time that they had finished their training for the day, Twilight Sparkle had mastered what Trixie had referred to as the beginner spells. Tomorrow they would advance to intermediate magic.

"You have done quite well today Twilight." Trixie said. "You could make a great showmare."

Twilight Sparkle grinned a bit. Being complimented on her skills by a master in the art was definitely a boost to her pride. While she valued humility, Twilight Sparkle was starting to see that there was no harm in having a fair amount of pride in her skills. The two ponies went to bed for some much needed rest. Tomorrow would be another busy day for both of them. Twilight Sparkle needed to train herself while Trixie needed to deliver another performance. Since her caravan had been destroyed, Trixie was stuck in Ponyville until she could afford a new one. Some ponies had given her tips but she was still a long ways away from being able to buy a caravan. Thankfully she could start making decent bits from performing. Hopefully she could be able to get hired for entertainment so that she could receive actual pay instead of just tips.

The next morning Twilight Sparkle woke up and trained by herself. Trixie was busy with a performance so Twilight Sparkle would be alone for a while. The purple alicorn practiced all of her beginner spells and she pulled off every one of them flawlessly. Twilight Sparkle's pride grew as she kept practicing. However all of a sudden one of her spells went wrong and she got hit with a burst of magic. The alicorn got up, shook off her confusion, and kept trying. The spells all kept backfiring. Twilight Sparkle was extremely confused. Maybe Trixie could provide an answer when she returned.

Trixie had just finished her second performance in two days and this time she received quite a number of tips from the ponies that had watched her. Trixie was certainly surprised that the townsponies had forgotten about her time spent as their dictator so quickly. The blue unicorn counted up her bits and still she was nowhere near the amount that she was going to need to buy herself a new caravan. While Trixie was starting to enjoy living in Ponyville, she knew that she needed to travel to other towns in order to keep her career alive. The blue unicorn left the stage and headed back to the castle that she lived in. Maybe her apprentice was having better luck.

_Apprentice._ Trixie thought to herself._ Trixie could definitely get used to calling her that._

The blue unicorn smiled to herself as she walked into the castle. Inside she found an annoyed Twilight Sparkle that was having difficulty performing the spells that she had mastered the previous night.

"Why can't I do this?" Twilight Sparkle asked angrily.

"Twilight what happened?" Trixie asked. "You were doing quite well last night."

"I did everything you told me to do." the alicorn responded. "I took pride in my spells and now they're messing up."

"How much pride were you feeling?" Trixie asked.

"Does it matter?" Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Actually yes it does." Trixie said. "Trixie told you that you needed to display a _fair _amount of pride. It is clear to Trixie that you are showing more pride than you should. You have the pride of an expert but the skills of a beginner. This is why your spells are backfiring."

"How do you know this?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Trixie is an expert in this magic." the showmare replied. "She knows all there is to know about illusionary spells. Trixie had taken her fair share of backfired spells when she first started."

"Okay now I understand." Twilight Sparkle said. "My pride must equal my skills."

"That is what Trixie said." Trixie replied.

Twilight Sparkle got back to practicing and now she was able to perform her spells perfectly. Trixie's words might have seemed confusing but they made the whole situation so much clearer to Twilight Sparkle. The purple alicorn expertly casted every single beginner spell that Trixie had taught her. Finally the blue unicorn said that Twilight Sparkle was now ready to advance to intermediate magic.

Intermediate level was the point where Twilight Sparkle needed a pony or object to cast her magic on. The beginner level spells were things like fireworks, explosions and the like. The spells that Twilight Sparkle was now learning were things like color changing, levitation, and even some minor transformation spells. While Trixie had volunteered to be the test subject for her training, Twilight Sparkle refused.

"If I mess this up I'm going to need you to fix whatever mess I make." the alicorn said.

"Then who will you use as a test subject?" Trixie asked.

At that exact moment, Spike walked into the room. Twilight Sparkle quickly asked the dragon if he wanted to be her test subject and the young drake was definitely nervous about it. His fears were soon put to rest when Twilight Sparkle offered him one gem for every successful spell that she cast on him. The young dragon prepared himself for anything while Twilight Sparkle prepared herself to cast her magic.

Twilight Sparkle cast the first spell and Spike's scales changed from purple to red. Spike admired his new colors while the purple alicorn shook her head. She had meant to turn Spike blue but at the very least she was able to change his colors. She cast her spell again and she concentrated on how Spike would look with blue scales. The burst of magic hit Spike and he instantly turned from red to blue. Twilight Sparkle was satisfied.

"That's one spell down." she said happily.

"And one gem for Spike." the dragon replied with a grin on his face.

Twilight Sparkle quickly turned him back to his usual purple self. Trixie looked impressed but then she instructed the alicorn to try and make Spike have multiple colors displayed at once. Twilight Sparkle prepared herself and then she cast her magic. Spike instantly changed from purple to rainbow colored. The young dragon was definitely not happy about his new appearance.

"I'm just glad nopony's here to see this." he muttered.

Poor Spike should have kept that thought to himself for at that moment the rest of the Mane Six as well as Gilda and Lightning Dust entered the room. The group of seven took one look at Spike before they were all on the floor roaring with laughter. Spike gave Twilight Sparkle an annoyed glare.

"Sorry Spike." the alicorn said as she turned Spike back to his normal colors.

The group of seven calmed down and in some cases wiped tears from their eyes. Twilight Sparkle had explained that she was practicing her magic and that Spike was her test subject.

"Why didn't ya ask us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We would have helped ya if ya asked." Applejack said.

The others nodded in agreement. Twilight Sparkle looked at the list of spells and she felt that her friends would be very helpful. The next spell on the list was a color swapping charm. This one required two subjects. Rainbow Dash and Gilda stepped forwards. Twilight Sparkle prepared herself and she cast her magic.

The result of this spell was definitely interesting to say the least. Gilda had been transformed into a light blue colored griffon. Her head maintained its white color but now her highlights were all colors of the rainbow as opposed to only being purple. Her eyes had changed from golden yellow to the pink and purple color that Rainbow Dash had. The light blue pegasus had also changed dramatically. Instead of being light blue, her body was now a light brown color with white at her head. Her mane was mostly white with purple at the tips. Her tail was now brown like her body. Her wings had taken on a shade of brown that was similar to chocolate. Her eyes had now changed to a golden yellow color. The two fliers gazed at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"Lookin' good Dash." Gilda said jokingly.

"You're kinda attractive too G." Rainbow Dash replied in the same tone.

The two friends laughed for a while before Twilight Sparkle managed to turn them back to their normal selves. The alicorn checked another spell off of her list. The next one that she needed to learn was levitation. Pinkie Pie instantly jumped at the idea, literally. The pink pony was bouncing a good five feet into the air before Twilight Sparkle gave her the chance. The purple alicorn gathered her strength as well as her pride and she cast her magic. Pinkie Pie was now floating in the air. The energetic pink pony began swimming through the air. She floated in circles while her friends watched her and laughed. Pinkie Pie was certainly random. Twilight Sparkle undid the effects of the spell and Pinkie Pie fell to the floor and bounced back up. She was disappointed that she wasn't floating anymore. The next spell on the list was a voice changing charm. Instantly everypony took a step back. All of them aside from Fluttershy. The timid yellow pegasus stepped nervously forwards as Twilight Sparkle prepared herself. She cast her spell and asked the butter yellow pony to speak.

"Hi." Fluttershy said. Instead of being quiet and gentle, her voice was now a lot deeper. It was quite similar to the voice that she had had during the poison joke incident. The group held back all of their laughs out of respect for Fluttershy's feelings but they were cracking up on the inside. Twilight Sparkle quickly undid the charm and Fluttershy's voice was back to normal.

"Thank you." the pegasus whispered quietly.

Twilight Sparkle checked another spell off the list and she looked at the next spell. The alicorn's eyes widened in shock when she read what was next. It was a spell that would swap the personalities of the ponies it was cast on.

"Trixie are you sure that this is an intermediate spell?" Twilight Sparkle asked uncertainly.

"Trixie is quite certain." the showmare replied. "Trixie is also certain that you will be able to cast it properly. Remember everything that you have learned and the spell shall work."

"Okay." Twilight Sparkle replied. This spell seemed a lot tougher than anything she had done so far. She tried to focus on being confident and proud of her skills. Applejack and Rarity stepped forwards and they were both looking rather nervous. The two were pretty much polar opposites so having their personalities swapped would definitely be strange to say the least. Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed and she shot magic towards her two friends. However the bursts of magic failed to reach their targets.

"You are not showing the proper amount of pride." Trixie said in a disapproving tone. "Try it again."

Twilight Sparkle tried to prepare herself. She tried to think about how Trixie would handle this situation. Then she realized that that wouldn't be a good idea since Trixie was far more skilled with illusions than Twilight Sparkle was so trying to have the same pride as Trixie would result in the spell backfiring. The alicorn tried to have pride in her talents. Trixie obviously thought that she was talented. If she felt that Twilight Sparkle didn't have a chance at succeeding then she wouldn't have bothered training her. Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed as she focused on this thought. Trixie felt like she was worth something so she must be talented. The alicorn shot her magic towards Rarity and Applejack. This time her spells had reached their targets. Both the cowgirl and the fashionista had very strange looks on their faces. It was like they didn't know where they were or who they were.

"Well Ah'll be." Rarity said in a country accent that did not suit her. "What in tarnation is goin' on?"

"Twilight darling would you be so kind as to explain to us what has happened?" Applejack asked in a ladylike voice.

This was too much for the others. Rainbow Dash, Gilda, and Lightning Dust were all on the floor laughing hysterically. Pinkie Pie was shrieking with laughter while Fluttershy giggled nervously. Spike seemed to be holding back his laughs for Rarity's sake. Twilight Sparkle undid the effects and checked the spell off of her list. The only spell left was a charm that would give the target temporary fire breath. Lightning Dust eagerly walked forwards. Twilight Sparkle prepared her spell and cast it on the daredevil. Lightning Dust stood still for a moment.

"How ya feeling Lightning?" Gilda asked.

Lightning Dust answered by shooting a stream of fire into the air. Pinkie Pie pulled out a bag of marshmallows and roasted them on the fire that was spewing from the daredevil's mouth.

"Anypony want some s'mores?" she asked as she held up a platter full of marshmallows with graham crackers and chocolate. Everypony helped themselves to a snack and it was delicious.

"Who knew Lightning Dust would make such a great oven?" Rainbow Dash asked jokingly.

Lightning Dust responded by breathing fire on the s'more that Rainbow Dash was holding. The pegasus yelped and dropped the snack which was instantly caught by Pinkie Pie's mouth. After a few moments the fire breath spell wore off and Lightning Dust was back to normal. Twilight Sparkle checked off yet another spell and saw that she had now finished her list of intermediate level magic. The alicorn's friends left the castle and headed back to their homes. Trixie and Twilight Sparkle said their good nights and went to bed. Twilight Sparkle gave Spike a fairly large ruby since he had helped her with her spells. The young dragon looked at it admiringly before he put it away. He was going to need this gem for a cake that he was planning on making. Twilight Sparkle fell asleep and she happily anticipated the next day of her training.

The next day arrived and Twilight Sparkle continued her training. Trixie was performing again so she couldn't advance to the expert spells quite yet. The purple alicorn practiced all of her beginner and intermediate spells. Whenever she needed somepony to practice on Spike was always ready to help. The young dragon liked helping Twilight Sparkle and he definitely appreciated the gems that he was rewarded with. Twilight Sparkle made sure to keep her pride at an appropriate level. She had learned that having too little pride would weaken her spells while having too much pride would cause them to backfire. The purple alicorn perfected everything she had learned and Spike had a fairly large pile of gems given to him as gratitude.

Trixie's crowd that day was the largest that it had been in a long time. Her audience had been extremely entertained by her performance. Trixie wad definitely feeling like her old self again. The Great and Powerful Trixie was finally back. Gone were the days of misery that the blue unicorn had gone through. Now Trixie was looking forwards to her next show. She was even starting to have fans. Snips and Snails in particular were in awe of her. They asked Trixie to take them on as apprentices but Trixie replied that she already had an apprentice. The young colts walked away but they were still eager to be helpful to Trixie somehow. The blue unicorn wasn't angry with them but she wasn't exactly fond of them. After all they did bring an Ursa Minor into Ponyville. Trixie counted up her bits and frowned. She still needed quite a lot more before she could buy a caravan for herself. The showmare went back to Twilight Sparkle's castle to check up on the progress that was being made by her apprentice.

Trixie was satisfied to see that Twilight Sparkle had mastered the intermediate spells that she had learned. Now she was ready for expert level magic. This level of magic was extremely tough to pull off for it involved some extremely complex illusions. Twilight Sparkle would have to deceive not only the eyes of her audience but their other senses as well. Trixie had done this with the rabbit that had been standing on Applejack's head. The rabbit was merely an image. The showmare used her magic to make Applejack think that it was standing on her head. It was a very difficult spell to use even for a master of illusions like herself. Trixie was very curious to see how her apprentice would do.

"Shall we begin your lessons?" Trixie asked.

"I'm ready Trixie." Twilight Sparkle said determinedly.

"Trixie knows this." Trixie said. "Trixie is quite impressed with how well you have done so far."

"Thanks Trixie." Twilight Sparkle replied. "But I am learning from The Great and Powerful Trixie after all."

Trixie blushed a bit. The purple alicorn didn't use refer to her by her stage name that often.

"Trixie must warn you that this type of magic is some of the most difficult to use." Trixie said. "Even The Great and Powerful Trixie has trouble with these spells sometimes. Are you ready?"

"Twilight Sparkle is ready." the purple alicorn replied. Then her eyes widened when she realized that she just spoke in third pony without even meaning to.

"Trixie noticed that you spoke in third pony." Trixie said with a mischievous smile.

Twilight Sparkle had the same smile on her face as she replied.

"Perhaps Twilight Sparkle has been spending too much time with The Great and Powerful Trixie." she said. "She has started copying her speaking habits."

Trixie let out a small chuckle as she instructed Twilight Sparkle to attempt to use the first spell. This spell would conjure up whatever animal Twilight Sparkle thought of. While creating the image of the animal was fairly easy, Trixie instructed Twilight Sparkle to try and deceive at least two of Trixie's five senses. While sight was the first of the two, Twilight Sparkle could choose to deceive either hearing, smell, taste, or touch. The purple alicorn concentrated and her horn glowed. All of a sudden a skunk appeared on the floor in between them. The skunk lifted its tail and a foul odor filled the air. Trixie gagged before Twilight Sparkle got rid of the skunk. The odor vanished immediately as the illusion faded away. Trixie regained her composure and spoke.

"Trixie is impressed." she said. "But perhaps you should use an animal that won't make your audience run away."

"Audience?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "What audience?"

"Trixie is training you as her apprentice." Trixie said. "That means that one day you shall have to perform alongside Trixie as part of your training."

"Perform alongside you?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Really?"

"Trixie is certain." Trixie replied. "However there is still much work to be done before that day arrives so let us not waste any time. There is still much that Trixie needs to teach you."

The two got back to work and Twilight Sparkle expertly cast every spell that Trixie taught her. She went from deceiving two of Trixie's senses at once to three, then four, and then all five senses. The showmare was definitely impressed. She said that Twilight Sparkle was the best possible apprentice that she could have picked. Twilight Sparkle blushed heavily from this compliment. Trixie really thought highly of her skills. Trixie said that there was only one spell that she could teach Twilight Sparkle. She said that it was the most difficult spell that she had ever used and she had only used it once. Trixie wasn't certain if it was possible to pull it off again.

"Trixie does not know how she did it." the showmare said. "To this day the spell remains a mystery to Trixie."

"Do you think that Twilight Sparkle can do it?" Twilight Sparkle asked. She didn't really care for speaking in third pony but maybe it would grow on her. Trixie didn't seem to hate it but she wasn't exactly happy about it either. To her it felt like Twilight Sparkle was too long of a name to use in third pony. She suggested shortening it to Twilight.

"Trixie does not know." she replied. "But Trixie is really proud of how well you have done. Trixie really could not have asked for a better apprentice. You would make an excellent showmare Twilight."

"Wow thanks Trixie." Twilight Sparkle said. "But there's no way that I could have done it without you. You really are The Great and Powerful Trixie."

"Perhaps you _should _call yourself The Great and Powerful Twilight." Trixie said. "The name does suit you as well as it suits Trixie."

"Perhaps I shall." Twilight Sparkle replied. Then a mischievous smile grew on her face as she made put on a voice that was similar to Trixie's voice. "Watch and be amazed by the magical talents of The Great and Powerful Twilight!" she said as she let off a few small fireworks.

Trixie grinned at this display. Twilight Sparkle had been a perfect apprentice. There was just one more thing left for Trixie to do. She needed to follow a certain tradition that involved apprentices. Twilight Sparkle went to bed and Trixie went out in the night. She walked into Carousel Boutique and spoke to Rarity.

"Trixie darling what a surprise." Rarity exclaimed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Trixie handed over her hat and her cape.

"Trixie would like to know if you could tell her what materials her hat and cape are made from." Trixie said.

"Of course dear." Rarity replied. "Will there be anything else?"

"Trixie must know the answer to her question before she can answer yours." Trixie replied.

Rarity got to work and examined Trixie's outfit. Trixie was uncomfortable with leaving her valued possessions in the hooves of somepony else but she knew that Rarity would be extremely careful. The unicorn knew a lot about fashion and she was definitely trustworthy. Trixie knew that there was nothing to worry about. Rarity finished her work and told Trixie what her clothing had been made from.

"Will there be anything else I can do for you?" Rarity asked.

Trixie asked for some of the same fabric that her outfit was made from. She requested the proper colors and Rarity rang up her purchase. Trixie handed over her bits and went back to Twilight Sparkle's castle. The showmare worked on the fabric for hours. Finally she was finished. She looked at it and then tried it on. It fit her perfectly. Trixie placed her creation in a box and wrapped it up. Thew showmare went to bed and waited for day to arrive.

**Author's Note: **I admit I had a bit too much fun with this chapter. I legitimately had to stop writing for a minute after I had Rarity and Applejack's personalities swapped. I was cracking up completely. Looks like Twilight Sparkle would make a good showmare. What does Trixie have in mind and what tradition is she thinking about?


	5. Chapter 5: Success of a Showmare

**Chapter 5: Success of a Showmare**

The day arrived and both Trixie and Twilight Sparkle woke up. Trixie told Twilight Sparkle that she had only one final test as part of her apprenticeship. She needed to put on a show alongside Trixie. The purple alicorn was extremely eager to do this. Twilight Sparkle had an interest in Trixie's magic which only grew as time went on. The curiosity had turned into passion. The purple alicorn was enjoying the spells that she used during her time as Trixie's apprentice.

"Trixie wishes that she came back sooner." Trixie said. "Perhaps you could have been a full time showmare. But your princess duties must come first."

Twilight Sparkle looked a bit somber as she replied.

"I guess you're right." she said. She really enjoyed learning about this magic and she was starting to wish that she could be a showmare like Trixie. Unfortunately she was a princess and because of such she could not start up a new career that demanded so much of her time. Twilight Sparkle did not hate being a princess but she was starting to feel like it was becoming a bit of a burden. Having this type of authority wasn't as great as many ponies thought. Had this been a smaller position like being the mayor of Ponyville Twilight Sparkle would be a bit happier. She felt like she could handle having that kind of authority. The purple alicorn wished that she could be a showmare but she had a job to do and she needed to do that job.

"When do I perform?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Trixie shall set up everything." Trixie replied. "Trixie still must say that she is quite proud of you. You have been an excellent apprentice and Trixie is certain that you shall be able to impress ponies even if you do not have a career as a showmare. You should be proud of yourself Twilight."

"Thanks Trixie." Twilight Sparkle replied. "That really means a lot coming from you. I always liked your performances. I wish that I didn't have to upstage you before."

"Trixie understands." Trixie replied. "You did what you felt was right. Trixie cannot fault you for that."

"Still I just wish that saving Ponyville didn't cost you your career." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Trixie's career is doing just fine thanks to you." Trixie said firmly. "Had it not been for your helpfulness Trixie would still be a laughingstock. Trixie cannot thank you enough for helping her."

"Like I said Trixie it's what friends do." Twilight Sparkle said. "You have no idea how horrible I felt when I heard how bad everything had gotten for you. When you were possessed by the Mane-iac I surrendered because you deserved to have your revenge. I wanted to help you but if I couldn't then I wanted you to at least have something."

"Trixie would never have been able to live with herself if she had hurt you." Trixie said. "Trixie did not want to harm you just like she did not want to take over this town. You are a great friend Twilight Sparkle."

"You're a really great friend too Trixie." Twilight Sparkle replied.

The two ponies looked into each other's eyes for a few moments.

_She looks really cute._ Twilight Sparkle thought. _Wait cute? Did I really just think that? Yes. Yes I did. Trixie really is cute. I can't believe that I'm thinking about Trixie like this._

_Why is she staring at Trixie like that?_ Trixie wondered. _Could she be falling for Trixie? Could Trixie be falling for her? She is rather pretty. But Trixie cannot have a romantic relationship with anypony. Her job would be far too interfering. Even if Twilight Sparkle were to accompany Trixie, a relationship would just not be possible._

Twilight Sparkle and Trixie stared into each other's eyes for a little bit longer before they finally came to their senses. Both ponies got up and walked out of the castle. The duo walked to the stage and prepared themselves for their first dual performance. Trixie was using this as a final test for Twilight Sparkle. Yet it wasn't really a test. Before the show started, Trixie pulled Twilight Sparkle aside.

"Twilight." she began. "There is something that Trixie must give you before the show."

Trixie handed over a box which Twilight Sparkle quickly opened. She gasped in surprise at what she saw. The purple alicorn reached in and pulled out an outfit that was designed like Trixie's clothing was. However this outfit was a darker shade of purple than what Trixie wore. The blue stars that decorated Trixie's clothing had been replaced with magenta six-pointed stars that were identical to Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark. Twilight Sparkle put the outfit on and she noticed that it had been made from the same soft and warm material that Trixie's outfit was made of. The cape was held together with a gem like the one on Trixie's cape. However this gem was purple instead of blue. The purple alicorn placed the matching hat on her head and smiled.

"Trixie did you make this for me?" she asked.

"Trixie did." the blue unicorn replied.

"I love it." Twilight Sparkle replied. "Thank you so much."

"Trixie is glad that you like it." Trixie said.

The two ponies stared at each other for a moment before Trixie spoke up again.

"Twilight are you proud of everything that you have done?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah I am." Twilight Sparkle replied. "Still if you weren't teaching me I'd never have gotten this far."

"Trixie saw your talents and that is why she took you as her apprentice." Trixie said. "You have done everything that Trixie could have asked of you. That is why you are no longer Trixie's apprentice."

"Did I do something wrong?" Twilight Sparkle asked nervously.

"No Twilight." Trixie said. "In fact it is quite the opposite. You have done so well that it would be an insult for Trixie to still call you her apprentice. Being an apprentice would imply that you are not as talented as Trixie. However this is not true. You are not Trixie's inferior. You are her equal."

"Wow Trixie. Thanks. That really means a lot." Twilight Sparkle whispered.

"Trixie really means it." Trixie said. "Trixie gave you that outfit because that is tradition. Apprentices of showponies are not allowed to wear clothing during any performance or training. When an apprentice has reached the level of talent equal to their master that is when the showpony gives the apprentice a stage outfit. Trixie designed this outfit because you really are The Great and Powerful Twilight."

"Thanks Trixie." Twilight Sparkle said. "That's the nicest thing anypony's ever said to me."

"Trixie really means it." Trixie replied. "Trixie shall start the show. Wait for Trixie's signal."

Trixie walked through the curtains while Twilight Sparkle waited.

Trixie walked on to the stage and was greeted with thunderous cheers. A proud grin grew on her face as she took in all of the attention that she was getting.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is eager to perform." she said. "However before the show may begin The Great and Powerful Trixie has an announcement. The Great and Powerful Trixie shall not be performing alone." The eyes of the ponies in the audience widened a bit. Trixie continued speaking with a smile on her face. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is pleased to introduce to you a pony that had been her apprentice. Please give a round of applause for The Great and Powerful Twilight!"

Twilight Sparkle stepped through the curtains and the crowd cheered. The purple alicorn was stunned at the reaction that she was getting from the audience. Twilight Sparkle had a grin on her face as she walked to the center of the stage and stood next to Trixie. The crowd was definitely excited to see this performance. Twilight Sparkle could see her friends cheering for her. This pleased her greatly and then the show began.

Trixie and Twilight Sparkle performed all of their spells flawlessly. The crowd loved every second of their show. Trixie's training had really paid off. Twilight Sparkle had never felt so proud of herself in her life. She and Trixie worked in perfect harmony. They used all of the spells that they had practiced over the past few days. Everypony was cheering wildly for them. They used a wide variety of tricks. The audience was on the edge of their seats. They never knew what to expect from the two performers. Twilight Sparkle and Trixie made a perfect team. They ended off their show with a stunning display of fireworks. The duo took a bow as the audience cheered for them.

"You were amazing!" both ponies said in unison after the curtain closed.

"Trixie could not be more proud of how well you have done Twilight." Trixie said. "Trixie definitely made the right choice when she took you as her apprentice."

"Twilight couldn't be more appreciative of your training." Twilight Sparkle replied. She didn't even realize that she was speaking in third pony. "She never would have gotten this far without you."

The two ponies stared at each other for a while. They inched closer together.

_Is she going to kiss me?_ both ponies thought._ Is she really going to kiss me?_

They never found out the answer to their question since at that moment they were joined by their friends.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"You did a super duper amazing job!" Pinkie Pie agreed.

'Ah never knew ya had it in ya ta be a showmare Twi." Applejack said.

"Your outfit suits you perfectly darling." Rarity said.

"It was an amazing show." Fluttershy whispered.

Trixie and Twilight Sparkle blushed a bit. They weren't blushing from the compliments. They were blushing because of what their friends had almost witnessed. The group of seven left the stage and Pinkie Pie threw a party to celebrate the rebirth of Trixie's career as well as Twilight Sparkle's first successful performance. Everypony complimented the duo on their awe inspiring show. The party lasted well into the night and when everypony went to bed they were all in very high spirits. Trixie laid down in her bed and smiled. Twilight Sparkle had completed her training. This was the proudest moment in Trixie's life. While she had taken pride in her abilities, nothing filled her with more joy than being able to pass her skills on to another pony. It really pleased her to see how well Twilight Sparkle had performed.

**Author's Note: **Looks like Trixie is really impressed by Twilight Sparkle. The idea for Twilight Sparkle's stage outfit was loosely based on a picture I found on the internet. I used it for inspiration but added a few changes. If this were to ever be drawn, Twilight Sparkle's outfit would be pretty much the same as Trixie's except that it's darker and the blue stars that Trixie has on her clothes are replaced with the stars that are Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark. Aside from that they're identical.


	6. Chapter 6: Future of a Showmare

**Chapter 6: Future of a Showmare**

The next day came and both Trixie and Twilight Sparkle were feeling extremely happy. Trixie was happy because she had gotten her career back and she had successfully trained an apprentice. Twilight Sparkle was very pleased with how well her training and performance had gone. She also had a very special surprise in store for Trixie. Her friends had planned something that Twilight Sparkle knew Trixie would like. The two ponies had a light breakfast and then Twilight Sparkle placed a blindfold over Trixie's eyes.

"Twilight what are you doing?" Trixie asked.

"It's a surprise." the alicorn responded.

Twilight Sparkle led Trixie out of the castle and the duo walked for a while. Trixie had no idea what was in store for her. She was very excited and curious. What could Twilight Sparkle be planning for her? The blue unicorn tried asking Twilight Sparkle about it but the alicorn refused to even give her a hint. The two walked on for a moment before they finally came to a halt. Twilight Sparkle removed the blindfold and Trixie was stunned at what she saw.

"SURPRISE!" a group of ponies yelled.

Trixie was astonished. Standing in front of her were Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike. However the biggest surprise was what was next to them. The group of six had been standing right next to an exact replica of Trixie's old caravan. It had been decorated just the way she remembered. Trixie was completely surprised. Did her friends go through all of that trouble for her?

"Did you make this for Trixie?" she asked.

"We sure did." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Do you like it?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We tried ta make it jus' like your old one." Applejack said.

"Rarity was the one who decorated it." Fluttershy said.

"She has a photographic memory for this sort of thing." Spike added.

"It was no trouble at all." Rarity said. "Though I never got to see the interior so I didn't know how to decorate it."

"This is amazing." Trixie whispered. "Trixie really appreciates this."

"This is just what we do for our friends." Rainbow Dash said.

"We really liked your performances." Pinkie Pie told her.

"So we wanted ta give ya what ya needed ta help ya." Applejack continued.

"We knew you needed a caravan so we built this one for you." Fluttershy said.

"We were wrong about you Trixie." Spike said.

"We thought you were a troublemaking braggart but you are a really great pony and a good friend." Rarity finished.

"Trixie is glad to have such great friends like you." Trixie whispered.

The group of seven surrounded Trixie in a group hug which the showmare greatly appreciated. They all stayed in that hug for a while. Trixie really liked having such great friends in her life. Though she felt a bit heartbroken that she would have to leave them. This was the reason why Trixie had never allowed herself to form any sort of relationship with anypony. She knew that it would end in sadness when it came time for Trixie to leave and go to other towns. It was one of the drawbacks to her career as a showmare. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"So Trixie you have your caravan now." Twilight Sparkle said. "Are you leaving us?"

"Trixie will have to leave unfortunately." Trixie replied. "It is part of her job. Trixie must always be traveling otherwise her fame would fade away quickly."

The other ponies were saddened by this. They were really starting to like Trixie. Even Rainbow Dash had gotten along well with her. Once she let go of her grudge the duo really hit it off. Trixie's magic only improved the stunts that the light blue pegasus performed. Nopony wanted to see Trixie leave but they knew that this was what she needed to do.

"However Trixie thinks that she has time for one more performance before she has to leave." Trixie said with a grin. "The Great and Powerful Trixie has one more trick she wants to try. But she needs assistance." She looked over to Twilight Sparkle who had a grin on her face.

"The Great and Powerful Twilight would be honored to help perform this trick." the alicorn responded.

Within minutes, they had walked over to the stage. Trixie and Twilight Sparkle were preparing themselves. This was a trick that Trixie had performed once by herself but she could never do it again. She explained it to Twilight Sparkle and the alicorn's eyes widened. She knew that this trick would definitely earn some cheers.

"They're going to love this." the alicorn said. "Especially Rainbow Dash."

The duo practiced a smaller version of their spell and to their surprise it worked. It seemed like their combined powers would be enough to make this trick work. Hopefully they could do this. They heard the voices of many ponies and they knew that it was time to perform. The duo walked onto the stage and the audience cheered.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is delighted to perform once again." Trixie said. "This performance will be a very special one indeed. This show shall definitely amaze ponies across Equestria."

"There is only one spell that shall be performed today." Twilight Sparkle continued. "However The Great and Powerful Twilight assures you that you shall enjoy it immensely."

The two ponies stood at opposite ends of the stage. They adjusted their hats so that their horns were visible. Both magic users concentrated heavily. If this spell worked it would be amazing. They needed every ounce of strength that they had in them to make this work. Both of their horns started to glow and the audience was watching in anticipation. What would Trixie and Twilight Sparkle do? Finally two bursts of magic shot from their horns and into the air. The bolts of magic took the forms of two ponies. The bolt that Trixie fired took the form of an alicorn while the bolt that Twilight Sparkle fired had the shape of a unicorn. The two ponies flew side by side. The crowd was in awe of the display. The two ponies were next to each other as they flew downwards at incredible speeds. The crowd kept their eyes focused on the spectacle in front of them. All of a sudden the two ponies sped up and a huge rainbow had exploded in the air. The crowd cheered wildly as they watched this. Trixie and Twilight Sparkle had used their magic to create their own version of Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom. Everypony was cheering at the top of their lungs. The two images flew high into the sky and exploded into a dazzling display of fireworks. The audience was beside themselves with cheers and applause. Trixie and Twilight Sparkle took a bow as the curtain closed.

Trixie and Twilight Sparkle relaxed backstage after the curtain closed. That spell had taken quite a lot of their strength to make. But their efforts were definitely worth it when they heard the reaction from the crowd. They had performed the spell flawlessly and the audience loved it. Their friends joined them and words simply failed them. All six of them were completely speechless. They couldn't believe what they had witnessed. They congratulated the two ponies and then they were off to another party. Just like before the party was a ton of fun and everypony enjoyed themselves. When night came Trixie and Twilight Sparkle laid down in their beds. Tomorrow was the day that Trixie would leave Ponyville to continue her career.

Morning arrived and the two ponies woke up. Trixie was sad to leave Ponyville but she was very eager to perform for ponies all across Equestria once again. This was what she wanted in life. Twilight Sparkle expressed a sincere desire to join Trixie but she knew that her duties as princess must come first. Trixie promised to return to Ponyville whenever she could.

"In the meantime be sure to sharpen all of your skills." Trixie said. "The Great and Powerful Trixie would be extremely disappointed if she found that her apprentice had been slacking while she was away."

"The Great and Powerful Twilight shall not disappoint you." Twilight Sparkle replied. "She shall continue to amaze all of the ponies in Ponyville."

"Trixie is certain that you will." Trixie replied. "You have made an excellent apprentice and you would make a very talented showmare."

"Twilight Sparkle did learn from a master." the alicorn responded. "She has you to thank for her success."

The duo got up and left the castle. Despite not having a performance that day both of them were wearing their stage outfits. Their capes fluttered in the light breeze as they walked. When they arrived at Trixie's caravan they saw that Pinkie Pie had set up a small party and the rest of their friends had showed up. The group of eight celebrated together before Trixie had to leave.

"Trixie is going to miss you." she said.

The showmare then walked up to Twilight Sparkle.

"Trixie doesn't know how to thank you." she said. "You saved Trixie's career. How can Trixie ever repay you?"

"You want to make it up to me?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Trixie will do anything." the unicorn replied.

"Promise me this." Twilight Sparkle said. "Every time you perform I want you to be as great and powerful as you can be. Will you do that?"

"Trixie will do just what you asked." the showmare replied. "The Great and Powerful Trixie shall not disappoint you."

"I know you won't Trixie." Twilight Sparkle replied.

The two embraced in a hug for a moment before they broke apart. They stared at each other for a moment before Trixie inched herself closer to Twilight Sparkle. Then she kissed the purple alicorn on the cheek.

To say that Twilight Sparkle was stunned by this would be an understatement. The alicorn's eyes widened and a blush appeared on her face. She did not expect this from Trixie and yet she was pleased.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie thinks that you are cute when you blush." Trixie said playfully.

Twilight Sparkle smiled a bit and then she kissed Trixie on the cheek. The blue unicorn blushed heavily at the alicorn's affection which made Twilight Sparkle smile even more.

"The Great and Powerful Twilight always did think that you were cute." she said in the same playful tone. "Perhaps you should be called The Great and Adorable Trixie."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Trixie got into her caravan. She used her magic to get the vehicle to start moving and then she was off. Trixie opened the back window of the carriage and waved to her friends. Then she looked at Twilight Sparkle and smiled. She titled her hat upwards just a bit and winked at the purple alicorn. Twilight Sparkle smiled and then she mirrored the showmare's gesture. The group of seven watched Trixie's caravan fade into the horizon. Trixie was leaving Ponyville to continue living her dream of being a showmare.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah'm sure she'll be fine Dash." Applejack replied.

"She's really really really talented. Of course she'll be fine." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I am certain that Trixie's career shall only get better." Rarity said.

"I hope that she'll return one day." Fluttershy whispered.

"What do you think Twilight?" Spike asked.

Twilight Sparkle smiled a bit before she responded.

"I think she'll do just fine." she said. "After all she _is _The Great and Powerful Trixie."

The group of seven walked away now that Trixie's caravan was out of sight. They teased Twilight Sparkle a bit about the kiss that she had gotten from Trixie as well as the kiss that she had given her in return. The purple alicorn smiled a bit. She knew that she was starting to have feelings for Trixie and she wasn't embarrassed at all. Trixie was a really great friend and Twilight Sparkle knew that they would be a great couple. Throughout the day she thought of Trixie. She knew that the showmare would be happy with her life.

Meanwhile Trixie sat inside of her caravan and smiled. She had kissed Twilight Sparkle. Granted it may have only been on the cheek but it was still a kiss. She was definitely pleased by the fact that the alicorn had returned the gesture. Trixie started to realize the depths of her feelings for Twilight Sparkle. Trixie looked out the window of her caravan and grinned. Her life was back on track and she would be just as happy as she was before. However there was one very big difference between her old life and her new life. Trixie now had a town to call home. She knew that no matter what happened she could always return to Ponyville. There she would find the support of her friends and the love of her marefriend.

"Marefriend." Trixie muttered to herself. "The Great and Powerful Trixie could definitely get used to calling her that."

The showmare grinned as her caravan made its way to whatever town she felt like visiting. Trixie Lulamoon had never felt such happiness in her life. Her grin grew as she approached another town. She slowed her caravan to a stop and stood up.

"Time for The Great and Powerful Trixie to impress even more ponies." she said to herself.

Trixie walked out the door of her caravan and found the perfect spot for her performance. With a grin she stepped through the curtains as the audience cheered. The Great and Powerful Trixie had definitely returned.

**The End!**

**Author's Note: **Looks like somepony has a crush. Trixie is finally back to being Great and Powerful again. Will she ever return? Of course she will! You can't expect a romance to start and then have nothing happen. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this because I had a seriously good time writing it. This was something that I wanted to write for a while and I am really pleased with how it turned out. Reviews are appreciated as always. Thanks for reading!


End file.
